


she wants us to match

by sharkjuniorswindow



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Halloween Costume, i feel sorry for chaeyoung, mochaeng in the recent twice tv is hilarious i can't, momo is going through puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkjuniorswindow/pseuds/sharkjuniorswindow
Summary: "i can't sleep before this is settled.""yeah? i can."
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Kudos: 32





	she wants us to match

**Author's Note:**

> school sucks amirite

“unnie, come on.”

“i can’t! we need to come up for a solution now.”

momo sighs as nayeon paces through the room with her phone in her abnormally large hands. she watches her older fellow member as her face expression go from scrunched to startled to happy then to grumbled. exactly in that order.

“oh come on, how long have you been browsing? i’m tired.” momo whines.

“i entered your room at like, what? 8pm or something.” nayeon replies without taking her sight off the phone, “it hasn’t been that long.”

“im nayeon, it’s 4am in the fucking morning.”

“oh don’t be so grouchy, i’ve been up longer.”

momo groans, slamming her body on the bed.

since the halloween fan meeting is close it has been like this lately, nayeon coming up to her room and discussing about matching costumes to wear together. momo agreed at first, but now she feels like she’s regretting it.

don’t get her wrong, she loves nayeon _a lot, _but it gets too much sometimes, especially when the older gets stubborn.

(seriously, it has come to a point where jeongyeon moved her pillow to jihyo’s room, because nayeon won’t stop blabbering about it until the early hours. it’s _that_ irritating.

bless momo and her ridiculous amount of patience for nayeon).

momo was considering dozing on the spot when nayeon finally pays her attention.

“it’s not even my fault you’re tired, you got here at like 1am or something.”

momo sits up, “if you haven’t realized, our comeback song has a somewhat complex choreography, so forgive me for wanting to be the best main dancer you all deserve,” momo says, “and chaeyoung has been despicable these days, always asking me to buy her favorite cereal when she has like five boxes in her room.”

nayeon rolls her eyes, then glues them back on her phone, “whatever, i’m doing more important things here.”

“i thought we settled on being mr. and mrs potato?” momo scoots closer to the edge of the bed, juxtaposing herself with a standing nayeon.

“it got declined.” nayeon mumbles.

“wanda and cosmo?” momo tries.

“got declined too.”

“joker and harley quinn?”

“chaeyoung was joker last year.”

momo takes a deep breath, then continues, “what about ash and pikachu?”

“i’m not dressing up as a rat.”

“the flinstones?”

“ew, no.”

momo throws her hands up, “i give up.”

nayeon looks irritatingly at her, “you never help anyway.”

“i just did—“

nayeon snaps, “you agreed to this! i thought that you’d be as invested in this as i am, but you never contributed anything.”

“nayeon,” momo starts, “i love you, and i’d love to match with you for halloween, but i also don’t want us to tire ourselves because of it. come on, we just had a comeback, it’s already tiring as it is.”

nayeon just stays still, eyes are droopy.

“come on, let’s go to sleep,” momo takes nayeon’s free hand.

“i can’t sleep before this is settled.”

“yeah? i can.”

nayeon gives a look at her, “you’re impossible.”

“it’s late, nayeon.” momo says, trying to pull nayeon onto the bed, “we can continue this tomorrow.”

nayeon finally gives in, putting her phone on the nightstand. she huffs out a breath as momo’s arm circles her waist.

“good night nayeon.”

“good night momo.”

momo kisses the crown of her head, and nayeon smiles to sleep.

bonus;

“morning chaeyoung.”

“morning nayeon unnie,” chaeyoung says with a mouth full of cereal.

nayeon sits next to momo on the couch, watching the movie on the tv as she rests her head on the younger’s shoulder.

chaeyoung swallows her cereal, “you know what, unnie? i think you should be old boy for the fan meeting.”

“she wants us to match chae,” momo says as she sips her coffee.

chaeyoung shrugs, replying with a mouth full of cereal, “i’m just saying, the fans would love to see nayeon unnie in a floppy wig and some shades.”

nayeon raises her head, “you know what chae? that’s not a bad idea.”

momo chokes on her coffee, “but you said we’d match."

chaeyoung looks at momo as she munches and says, “don’t worry momo unnie, you can be the kid from that monster movie that you love so much.”

nayeon contemplates chaeyoung’s idea, “that's a good suggestion,” nayeon says to momo.

“fucking son chaeyoung,” momo says under her breath as she grips her mug a little stronger, slumping down on the couch.

nayeon smiles at momo, kissing her cheek.

“what i do?” chaeyoung asks with her mouth full.

**Author's Note:**

> didn't proofread this sorry it's shit


End file.
